Restroom Romp
by Ojo-sama Felicita
Summary: When trying to appease an unhappy Sakura leads Itachi to some carnal activities in the men's room. Let's just hope they don't get interrupted. ItaSaku. AU.Pure unadulterated smut. Enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Restroom Romp

Sakura stomped through the deserted university hallway, ignoring the ebony-haired man following her.

"Sakura," called Itachi coolly, speeding up to catch her. "Sakura!"

"What?" shouted the pinkette, turning abruptly. Itachi smirked as he saw her skirt twirl and the bright red of her panties made a quick appearance. Sakura noticing his gaze pulled down her accidentally hiked up skirt furiously.

"Calm down" Itachi said. He watched entertained, as Sakura gave the complete opposite reaction to his advice.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Sakura walked up to him and poked Itachi straight in the chest "Why don't you calm down?"

Amusement flashed in onyx eyes as Sakura's obvious frustration.

"I can't believe you punched him Itachi! You punched your own brother!" Sakura screamed waving her hands about hysterically. Taking a step back, she paced back and forth ranting at the male about the consequences of his actions.

"He shouldn't have kissed you," Itachi said calm as ever, as if he hadn't just given his own brother a black eye.

"He did it to provoke you and you actually fell for it!" Sakura took a step closer to Itachi. " He's been suspicious of us for a while and now you just went and proved it."

"Sakura, you are well aware of Sasuke's feelings for you,"

"And you are well aware of mine!"

A ghost of a smile played on Itachi's face at Sakura's words. Sakura, on the other hand, just blushed at her indirect confession to her six month boyfriend.

Sighing, she placed her hands on her hips as she once again tried to reason with him.

"Itachi, you _know_ we have to keep our relationship a secret. A university student and a teaching assistant going out, I know it isn't against the rules but it's still frowned upon," Playing with the button on his shirt, Sakura looked up into blacker then black eyes, "I don't want us to interfere with your job. The last thing I want is the university, or future jobs or _your parents _to even doubt your professionalism. And punching your brother is not professional."

Itachi cradled Sakura's face as he placed is forehead against her. "I know Sakura, but when I see you with him. I just don't like it. You did _use_ to have feelings for him as well"

Once more anger fired up inside of Sakura " Really? You're going to use the crush I had on Sasuke when I was twelve against me. Well then, might as well tell you, I use to have a crush on Tuxedo Mask when I was eight. What you going to do? Go to my house and burn all my SailorMoon DVDs!"

Itachi cocked his head to one side as if he was actually contemplating it.

Sakura pulled away from Itachi's grasp. "God Itachi, I can't believe you brought that up again, and also, you know there is only two reasons why Sasuke even likes me. Number one being that I'm your girlfriend and he wants to annoy you, and number two is because I don't like him anymore. He always wants what he can't have. And even if I did dump your sorry ass, which I should…."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the girl, which made her glare back.

Sakura started again " If I did leave you for him, he would probably get bored after a week and go on to the next girl. I know you don't trust him around me, but at least you could trust me."

Itachi grabbed the arm nearest to him and pulled Sakura flush against him. Gazing into her emerald eyes, he whispered " I do trust you."

With that, Itachi captured Sakura's soft lips. Sakura paused for a moment before returning his kiss with full fervour. The hand on the back of her neck pulled her closer to deepen the kiss as Itachi's tongue entered Sakura's mouth. Breaking apart for air, Sakura glared at the Uchiha.

"Itachi some times you drive me so crazy."

Itachi's eyes darkened at the slightly breathless girl in front of him. From her luscious swollen lips to her green hazy eyes. He tightened his hold on her hip, pulling her harder against his growing erection.

"Itachi!" Sakura's eye widened " No! Not here,"

Ignoring Sakura's defiance, he pulled her to the nearest room, which just so happened to be the men's toilet.

"Itachi!" Sakura tried (and failed) to put up a fight against her aroused partner.

Pulling her into the room, Itachi kissed her over and over again till her legs hit the edge of the sink counter. Biting Sakura's bottom lip, Itachi's hands rubbed up and down Sakura's side, till they rested on the curve of her ass. His tongue fought against Sakura's, soft licks and stokes turning into needy nibbles.

Itachi lifted Sakura up onto the counter, the cold surface making contact with the back of her legs causing her to shiver.

Noticing this, Itachi ran his hand up the back of her thighs. He cupped her ass hard leaving red hand prints over her soft skin. Pulling Sakura forward he rubbed his pant covered arousal against her clothed core.

Sakura whimpered as Itachi continued kissing her senseless. Sakura wrapped her legs around Itachi's waist, grinding herself against him.

Itachi sucked on Sakura's bottom lip, pulling at it before working his way down to her neck. Sucking on her pulse, he squeezed her ass cheeks one more time before making his way to the front of her blouse.

Sakura, too, started unbuttoning Itachi's shirt, her body shuddering as Itachi rubbed her at her breasts through her lacy black bra. With each touch, her nipples hardened with desire.

Once he finished marking her neck, Itachi licked his way down his lover's chest. Unhooking her bra from under her open shirt, the straps went slack around Sakura's shoulders, her breasts spilling from their cups.

Itachi kissed the top of her right breast. A trail of saliva running down till he made it to the succulent pink tip.

Gazing up into Sakura's hooded eyes, his wet tongue licked the nipple softly, _teasingly_. Pulling back a string of saliva linked the nipple to his tongue.

Biting her bottom lip, Sakura's eyes darkened more as Itachi licked at the nipple again and again.

" I-ta-chi," Sakura panted out as Itachi sucked on her pink bud. Her hands made into his midnight-black hair, loosing it from their bind.

Itachi switched breasts, biting on the left nipple slightly as his hands occupied themselves with removing Sakura's panties.

Kissing his way down her navel, Itachi pushed up Sakura's skirt till he was face to face with his prize.

"Itadakimasu" Itachi smirked, once more looking up intensely into Sakura's eyes.

Itachi licked the lips on each side of Sakura's hairless pink slit. Spreading them apart, he blew across the hidden jewel that brought his girlfriend such pleasure.

Giving Sakura one more irresistible look, Itachi licked her inner cavern. Sakura threw her head back against the bathroom mirror as Itachi' tongue made contact with her clit.

Itachi moved his tongue up and down, up and down, _up and down _causing Sakura to mewl loudly. Feeling her walls clench around his tongue, Itachi stopped his ministrations.

He smirked as Sakura tightened her grip on his hair.

"… 'tachi" whined the pinkette, tugging on his locks. Itachi blew on her pearl once more, teasing the girl further.

Feeling her distress, Itachi decided to put her out of her misery. Sucking on her clit hard, his tongue lashed at it mercilessly.

Sakura's breathing laboured as she felt her climax build up. Just as Sakura was about to peak, Itachi plunged two fingers into her tight hole. Sakura bit the back of her hand hard to keep from screaming down the walls of the small room.

Getting up, Itachi watched the pinkette tremble on the counter. Her bare breasts shaking with each tremor that went through her.

Grabbing Itachi by his open shirt, Sakura pulled him to her as she kissed him hard. Her wet core soaked into the bulge of his pants. Quickly unbuckling his trousers, Sakura pushed his boxers down and grabbed hold of his larger then average member.

Itachi hissed as Sakura pumped his shaft, her thumb rubbing over his mushroomed head.

"Sakura" Itachi whispered, pulling the girl in for another heated kiss. Sakura jumped off the counter and pushed Itachi into a toilet stall.

Putting the seat down, she not-so-gently pushed Itachi to sit, his dick standing rigid in front of her.

Closing the stall door behind her, Sakura stood straddling Itachi. She bent down to hold Itachi's cock and rub it against her weeping slit.

Keeping her hips rocking over his cock teasingly, her heated gaze never wavered from Itachi's. Leaning towards him, Sakura licked the bead of sweat that rolled down his temple.

She enjoyed each time his breath hitched when his cock head got near to her tight hole and how he growled when she pulled back

Itachi eyes flashed dangerously at her teasing. Placing his hands on her skirt covered hips, he yanked Sakura down harshly over his erection.

Sakura moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. His big cock stretched her deliciously.

Grabbing on his shoulders for balance, Sakura moved up and down slowly on his dick. Feeling every inch as it entered her over and over again.

Itachi's nails dug into her hips and his mouth sucked on her neck, leaving more and more marks.

Picking up speed, Sakura rode Itachi harder. She circled her hips before continuing her bobbing motion. She pulled at his hair, as the coil in her stomach began to tighten. Sakura could feel Itachi's member begin to throb inside of her indicating that his own release was near. She was so close, just a few more ….

The door to the bathroom slammed open causing both lovers to freeze in their action.

Sakura covered her mouth as she tried to stop the oncoming moans escaping her lips. Itachi's held Sakura's hips still, his cock still enveloped in her heat.

* * *

"You've got to admit teme, he did sock you good," laughed a familiar voice from outside the stall.

"Shut up dobe,"

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of her two best friends talking. She shifted on Itachi, causing the male to groan quietly.

Given him an apologetic look, Sakura lifted her feet up causing the member inside of her to move. Itachi felt Sakura's walls unclench around him, indicating she was slowly losing her heat. A devious thought entered his mind.

Itachi pulled the unsuspecting pinkette closer, and drew Sakura's nipple to his mouth.

Sakura covered her mouth hard trying her hardest not to moan. She glared down at the Uchiha threateningly but Itachi saw this as a challenge.

Sakura tried to stop Itachi with her free hand as his own hand moved between their joined bodies.

Finding Sakura's clit, Itachi pressed on it hard. Sakura gasped out.

* * *

Everything went silent.

"Did you hear that?" asked Naruto, looking around the small bathroom.

Sasuke glared at Naruto through the mirror as he inspected his own injury " all I can hear is your stupidity dobe,"

* * *

Covering her lips with both hands this time, Sakura closed her eye tightly as Itachi rubbed at her pearl. With both her nipple and clit being teased, Sakura felt as if she was going mad.

Keeping his mouth on her breast, Itachi sucked harder. His hand blurred in between their bodies. He felt Sakura's walls quiver around his cock till they finally clamped shut around him.

Grabbing her neck, Itachi muffled the moans, with his lips, that erupted from the climaxing girl.

* * *

Once more everything went silent in the room. This time both Sasuke and Naruto looked around.

Naruto kneeled down on the floor and looked under all the bathroom stalls. In the last one, he saw a pair of legs. Getting up Naruto pointed at the stall door to indicate someone was there. Sasuke bent underneath to see a pair of men's shoes.

Standing up, Sasuke looked at the stall before giving one final glance at the mirror "Get out, dobe,"

* * *

Hearing the bathroom door open and shut, Itachi released Sakura's lip. Sakura leaned back, her body still trembling from her orgasm.

At the sight of his sweat slicked panting girlfriend, Itachi couldn't take it anymore.

Growling Itachi lifted Sakura off him and turned her to face the door. Grabbing her hips tightly, he entered her roughly from behind.

Gasping, Sakura could barely keep a hold of the door as Itachi slammed into her over and over again. She fell against the cool plastic door, while Itachi continued on ruthlessly, his hands running up and down her stomach, hips and thighs.

Pushing against Sakura, Itachi entered her harder and faster then before.

Sakura, again, felt the tell-tale throbbing of Itachi's cock as it hit her special spot over and over again. Pushing back to meet his thrusts, Sakura screamed out as Itachi's hot seed spilled inside of her.

Itachi pulled Sakura's hips back against him, pumping his dick in the girl a few times as his own orgasm subsided.

Itachi leaned to one side of the stall, letting the plastic cool his heated skin. Turning Sakura around, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Both tried to control their post-orgasm breathing. Sakura tugged up her bra straps and shirt that had fell around her shoulder. Tired she once more rested her head against Itachi's bare chest.

Itachi wrapped his hand around the back of Sakura's neck and pushed her chin up using his thumb. Looking into her bright eyes, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Being a man of few words, his actions portrayed all his feelings for the young woman. Breaking apart, Sakura gave Itachi one more peck before they both started sorting themselves out.

Exiting the stall, the both froze at the male sitting on the counter filming them on his phone.

Sasuke smirked as stopped recording. He looked his brother and friend, their clothes in disarray and hair messy.

Jumping down from the counter, Sasuke picked up a pair of red panties from the floor " I thought I recognised those shoes"

A/N: Woo Hoo. This story had been in my head for ages. This is my first ever smut so please be nice. I can't seem to get my SasuSaku juiced flowing but I had plenty of ItaSaku so this is what happens. When my creative juices flow, Sakura naughty juiced flow! Haha! Please review and tell me what you thought. As I said this was my first smut so I hope you liked it.

I forgot to add, there will be a sequel to this story so watch this space.


End file.
